


Legolas Gets Chosen

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin. crack. Written 2003 drabble/unfinished piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas Gets Chosen

Legolas rode hard, trying to forget the protests of his companion Gimli who was disliked the fast gallop they were treading.  
            “Look, if we don’t go this fast we’ll never catch up with Mary or Pippin!” he called back to his companion who was clinging to his waist for dear life. Their other companion was a few paces ahead, his brown steed tearing up the earth as much as Legolas’.  
            “Aragorn!” Legolas called. The man on the brown horse turned and yelled,  
            “What?”  
            “How much longer do you think it will be?”  
            “Not sure.  
            “I was guessing past sunset.”  
            “Elfish senses know best.” Aragorn conceded.  
            It was afternoon and the sun was high in the clear blue sky. They were still riding at their breakneck speed. Legolas squinted to the horizon listening for something to tell him where the people he pursued were. He then heard, or rather felt, some thing in his head.  
            :Legolas, you are my Chosen.:  
            “What?” Legolas asked out loud.  
            “What?” Gimli answered.  
            “Did you say something?” Legolas asked.  
            “No. You must be imagining things, tired?”  
            “Elves don’t tire, easily, I’m not tired.”  
            :Legolas, it is I: said the voice in his head again. The horse turned and looked at him with one of its big blue eyes. The horse slowed to a gentle canter rather then a gallop.  
            :you?: Legolas thought at the horse.  
            :Me. You are my Chosen, I am your Companion.:  
            :You’re my what?:  
            :Companion:  
            :All right then, what is a-:  
            “Legolas, what’s wrong? We’ve slowed down and you’re acting funny.”  
            “This horse is talking to me.”  
            “Talking to you? Legolas! Come back to me boy. Think. You haven’t been doing anything you shouldn’t have? Come on, talk to me. Say something that makes sense!”  
            “Gimli you’re overreacting. I haven’t been doing anything. I’m an Elf for crying out loud! But truly this horse is talking to me. It’s telling me to…” Legolas turned the horse.  
            “Legolas, man, what are you doing?” but Legolas didn’t answer. The horse took off. The Companion’s hooves pounded the earth faster then what was possible for a horse. Gimli could only cling on for dear life to Legolas’ waist and hope his friend to his senses.  
            Aragorn turned around to ask Legolas a question only to see his two companions shooting away faster then he had ever seen any horse go before. Well maybe they have an idea or something, that’s useful.


End file.
